To Know the Heart
by Hessarial
Summary: My version of the politically driven conflict of Final Fantasy XII. A sometimes tragic, sometimes blissful telling of drama, treason, resistance, and romance held inside.. I have changed a lot from the cannon, but I like this as much or better. I plan to update at least once a month, and there will be many chapters to this tale. Will eventually be AsheXOC F/F and LarsaX...someone.
1. Prologue: Plottings

_As I said in the summary, I have indeed changed a lot from the cannon. This story takes place as if Vaan had never broken into the Dalmascan Palace that fateful night, and Balthier had not been trying to obtain its treasure. I have read my fair share of this site but this is my first time actually taking pen to paper (or finger to key as it were) and recording my musings. Its going to be a long ride so bear with me, because there is a lot to set up._

_That said, I have not had anyone else read this, nor have I edited it or added anything since inspiration struck, and fluffy plot creatures tied me to my seat and made me click away for three hours._

_If you enjoy this and would like to beta/help out with that sort of thing just shoot me a PM. I don't have any Internet at home at the moment, but make regular trips to the library to read and such so I will be quite active._

_As a fresh writer I would appreciate any feedback that you would like to give, whether to clerical, grammatical, ect mishaps held herein._

_This will develop into a romantic tale soon, but I am not going for a story about two singular characters and focusing only on their relationship. I will have that, yes but I will also be telling a story bigger than just their courtship._

_Hope its alright._

_ Always yours, -Hessarial_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**By writing this work of fiction I hereby lay absolutely no claim to the content, media, or IP it is based on, neither have I, nor will receive any monetary profit from it in any way.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue; Convergence/Plottings/Deception/Resistance**

Lord Vayne Solidor stood, in all his prim glory, looking out over the body of the Arcadian Senate. A convergence had been brought to his attention after the... untimely demise of his father, the emperor, and the subsequent conquer of the kingdom of Dalmasca.

Being a keen man of some wit, after all having been able to prove as much with his workings in the emperor's demise and the dealings with the senate, and by extent, the people thereafter, he knew exactly why they had called together this meeting. The Empire was now without a leader, and by nature of such a body, this was a very volatile position for it to be in.

A beast without a head thrashes about, to and fro before inevitably dying.

The people needed a leader , a man of example to look up to, one that would bring hope and strength and as such, a decision had to be made regarding the state of the royal family.

The Senate would undoubtedly favor Lord Larsa, his brother to be next in line to the throne, that much Vayne was sure of. A younger, more naive spirit would be much easier to manipulate and mold into what the old men of the senate wanted.

Vayne was simply too ambitious.

Did they really think the old ways would lead Arcadia to a stronger future, a future in which they would go down in history as the largest monarchy in all of Ivalice? They were the naive one's, to think that they would be able to facilitate the prosper of the Empire. His Empire. The Empire he had deftly snatched from the mouth of the beast of war and brought into the gates of grand conquer.

A smile graced his lips.

Lord Vayne Solidor was no fool, he was not without plot and plan. No, he was wise beyond his years, which was a perfect match to his ambition for power, for it kept him from making the foolish mistakes of a youth.

'so let it begin'

* * *

Lord Larsa Solidor stood, hands folded behind his back, sword at his hip looking out over the Senate, Judge Drace dutifully at his side.

As a boy of only ten and eight years, he was indeed the youngest lord ever to be considered as leader of the Arcadian sovereignty

He had been called on to the convergence of the senate, and he knew for what reason.

Having grown up in the Royal house of Solidor he had first-hand witnessed the workings of the leaders of the empire and had made understanding of its mechanics ever since being able to comprehend them. At the age of ten Larsa had started studies under the greatest teachers of intellect, arithmetic, and the arts held in esteem of Ivalice since time ago. A smart youth was he indeed, knowledgeable beyond his years, and with wit and cunning to match.

No, he was not such a child as he seemed, and though young in years, he was many years older in maturity.

Looking to his right, Larsa saw his brother Vayne, smiling.

He was plotting, that much he knew of his brother. He was always plotting, always looking for next foothold in the climb to power in which to firmly situate himself.

Larsa wanted nothing but the benefit of the Empire his father had strove to grow, but he and his brother had very different ideas on what would bring Arcadia into its next great era.

Vayne saw only the long arm of power, and conquest though war, paying no head to things such as growth through economic benefit that came only through strong ties of friendship, and partnership with their greatest rival, Rozarria.

Such seemed almost barbaric to the younger Solidor, for to him it was not the tide of battle, but the prosper through peace that would continue the throne.

It was not only he that put their belief in such, for even in his death, the Emperor's most dedicated vassals remained loyal to him, and to his vision of the future.

For the briefest of moments Larsa's eye caught that of Judge Gabranth, standing beside his sworn, Vayne. Only a twitch, any other would have missed it.

But Larsa saw it.

The faintest of a nod from Gabranth.

Oh yes, Vayne was not the only one plotting.

"We, the Grand Senate of the Arcadian Empire hereby commence the first convergence of the leading body of the Empire since the death of His Royal Highness, Emperor Gramis Alassrim Solidor." Announced Senator Malkus.

Immediately the silence that had laid over the gathered as a mist was swept away with the chatter that broke out amongst the leaders of the state bodies of the Empire.

As a bureaucratic body, such was inevitable in a calling together as this. Though not voiced, each knew what the matter at hand was, and as each had different opinion, an uproar was to be had. Senator Malkus' voice once again echoed on the walls over the one hundred and twenty-one representatives.

"We will have order!" he bellowed, looking around upon his fellow senators. The noise quieted once more into a deafening silence.

Looking around, and making sure he had everyone's full attention he spoke.

"With nary a pithy word of pleasantry, I bring now to your excellencies attention the matter that is foremost upon us. One that has laid in two paths the future of our body."

" The death of the Emperor."

The silence was palpable.

Though the oldest houses of the Senate, including Malkus believed that if was leadership through Lord Larsa that would be the greatest benefit of the Empire, there were those that believed Vayne's ambition would surely prosper them more. Division was imminent, and a house divided surely has little hope of standing.

After a three minutes of silence, none daring to make proclamation of their stance, Senator Ghelmas took stand, looking out over his fellows.

He was an old man of seventy and eight years, and had been as an appointed official for much of them. He knew where the hearts and minds of many of his equals lay, but that would surely not dissuade him from speaking an open mind as he had learnt would always befit sound decision most. With a sigh and a deep breath, he took speech.

"It is with a heavy heart that I come here today." He spoke, sadness on his face. "The death of His Majesty hangs as a black cloud, seemingly having already put us at each other's throats in a midst of confusion."

Once again he looked about him, and at the Lords of Solidor who had taken stand upon the front of the second rise of seating, a balcony of sorts overlooking the Senate.

" We converge here to decide the fate of Arcadia, and as such must decide the next heir to the Throne."

Mutterings of agreement were heard all throughout the room.

" In my years I have seen much of war and what it brings, and even through conquest tears are shed for the lost."

Not without hesitation did he speak his next words, but he knew what must be said.

"It is my firm belief that a decision must be made that will bring a long overdue peace to our country and our people. Shall we eternally struggle to take claim of land and slave? Shall we not command ourselves to take look of the lay of our Order, an order which has been in firm seat of power since before our grandfather's fathers were born? "

"I say to you my brothers, let us take heed to sound thinking, and bring forth the fruit of our kingdom."

Having spoken his piece, Ghelmas sat down once more. But the straightforward words he had used did not fall upon deaf ears, and sparked another disorderly muttering.

"Silence!" Malkus shouted over the throng once more.

"Any who wish to do orderly speech need only stand."

Though only an equal, yet presiding member of the senate, Malkus was well respected among his peers, and his voice held the authority commanded by one who stood amidst reverence.

To his words, Senator Devlor stood.

"Indeed I must agree with the words of my fellow representative."

" Is it with disregard to the vassals we represent that we gather here? I see the plight of my state every sunrise, and as each moon takes flight. Funerals are held for the sons and daughters of Arcadia whose lives have been taken by this war. The streets do not run with gold and prosper as they once did in His Majesty's reign."

Devlor's words seemed to ring true with his fellows, and many nodded in agreement.

"It is with peacetime that we will not see such tragedy."

Growing louder in voice he did utter;

" Rule I say! Rule with strength and honor as our fathers have in history past, but rule with clear headedness, rule with heed to the plight of our people."

In turn, many of the Senator's stood and gave speech. Many clearly supported Lord Larsa, others Vayne. It was at the start of the meetings, though in different words that Malkus had stated the reason for the convergence;

Which brother was to rule?

After a period of silence Malkus stood once more.

"Do any other wish to speak?" To this no one stood

"Then I must-" But he was interrupted by Lord Vayne Solidor stepping forward.

"Excellency" Malkus said with a bow.

Looking upon the faces of them, Vayne did speak;

"With sadness I look upon you today." He said, his eyes roaming over the gathered.

" The body of the greatest Throne ever to grace Ivalice."

Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd.

"But not sadness of loss, rather, sadness as to the state of our great sovereignty.

Is it with contempt you look upon me? No I say. Wisdom is in your eyes, but faith in falsehood in your heart. "

"I am not unaware of your mutterings, my ears are not deafened by the distance of my place as Consul of Dalmasca. I am not blind to the plight of our nation or its people."

" For the last two years I have governed a state now recovering from war, nay conquest. I see the tragedy battle has befallen on their vassals. Is my rule on this nation that of an iron fist? No, it is one of benevolence for their loss. I wish only any of things that will bring benefit to Arcadia."

At this he was interrupted by Ghelmas; "And is war one of such? Shall we fall to the belief that you would not seek the conquest of Rozarria? Has enough blood not been spilt?"

His words commanding an uproar, shouting's for or against Vayne could be heard sweeping the room.

"Silence!" roared Lord Vayne

" I am not blind! War is fought not only by the soldiers who do battle, but by the tears shed of those because of their fall. I have shed tear of my father since the day of his over soon passing!"

"Is this what Emperor Gramis, my father would have wanted? Fighting amidst our body? No I say! Let us be strong in this hour, let us-"

But he was interrupted as Larsa stepped toward him to challenge him. Looking at Vayne but speaking to all he uttered;

"Fine is the silk of the spider's web, as it weaves it to trap its prey, brother."

With steel determination, and not the slightest trepidation he spoke.

"But, I am not blind to your workings in the Empire**, nor to them in our father's demise!**"

At this, silence.

Each brother staring the other down.

All of the senator's sat stunned. Malkus rose.

"Lord Larsa!" he uttered with a breath that betrayed his astound. " That is an accusation of highest treason!"

"And one of truth!" Larsa responded

**"Yes, it was my brother that did behead our sovereignty!"**

A look of absolute fury befell Vayne, and he made to step toward his brother, but was blocked by Judge Drace who had taken stance in front of Larsa.

"Is this true?" Uttered Malkus. But to no effect.

The only sound that could be heard was that of steel on stone. The sound of marching soldiers.

"What is this treachery Vayne?" shouted Ghelmas

Having regained his composure, Vayne Solidor addressed the Senate once more, the sound of steel growing louder not only in the corridor, but in his voice. "With sadness do I act this day, but only with hope for the empire."

As he spoke, armed guards now marched single file into the senate rows.

"We shall not stand for this!" Bellowed Devlor, but Vayne turned from him and the Senate.

Standing tall and facing Lord Larsa he spoke; "Arcadia is henceforth under martial law."

* * *

_**From the memoirs of Halim Ondore IV, Marquis of Bujerba**_

_Would she wish death as I had once said she had? _

_The travesty of her Royal Highness Ashelia's throne's corruption at the hands of the empire hangs heavy over all who wept with the sons and daughters of Dalmasca during the war, and even now. Two years hence from the destruction of her kingdom, usurpation of her father and their sovereignty and still she perseveres. The iron will of the Dynast King does indeed shine through in her._

_On this day I bring forth a message to the people of Dalmasca. A declaration of stance, and writ of resistance, and hope._

_For what is it that you fought for? For your country? For your King?_

_Nay I say, for though the hearts of those who did battle may have indeed felt for their kingdom, it was their family, their wife and children, their home and most of all, the future of them that they did take up arms. What lay most precious to their heart was their beloved._

_To you, the Dalmascan body I do say; Was it after the death of her betrothed that the Lady Ashelia took her life? No, for to this day she pushes on, even in the midst of destruction of all she holds dear by the Arcadian juggernaut. She did not take her life as she had wished to, but for you she fought. For you she took up sword and standard, held against the oncoming wave of the enemy. It is not the royal blood that creates this steel resolve, nay, it is the love of her people. The love of what she holds dear._

_To the sons and daughters of Dalmsca,_

_Yours is a realm I hold dear to my heart, for it was my brothers kingdom, and my homeland until happenstance did see fit to seat me as the Marquis of this beautiful city. Yours is a realm of benevolence, of truth and trust, of honor and character._

_In past writings I have lay request of a passive attitude, if only for the preservation of your country. During the time of those writings it was my wish to see no more bloodshed befall the family's of Dalmasca, and as such my word was clear to leave the fight to the Resistance. Even as I did pray for your wellbeing, I showed leniency and submission in my dealings with Arcadia, though my country's stance is neutral. Nay, not neural though I would have the Empire believe as such, for my heart lies with you all._

_But I must amend my words. _

_The slaughter that Arcadia brings is not one to be met with such action or attitude. Nay, only by defending your homeland shall you regain your sovereignty. Though the long arm of the empire holds down under oppress the Dalmascan land, the hearts of its people remain strong. This I have seen firsthand as even now gatherings are being taken in secret in Bujerba to decide a plan of resistance against the empirical oppression you face this day. _

_I say, take up sword once more, sons and daughters of Dalmasca. Defend your people, defend your homeland, and defend your queen._

_Shall we not take up arms once more, to face the coming tide?_


	2. Prologue: To You, My Love

_Hello again to any who have begun reading this tale. I wanted to wait a week or so to flesh out the first chapter before I post it and I will be doing just that. The story will be taking place from three perspectives, Larsa's, the Resistance (including aforementioned OC) and Ashe's. I have the first four chapters planned and sat down to start the first of them, but I thought that it would be appropriate to interject a secondary prologue, in order to give some perspective on Ashe and her state of mind and body at the moment. As I said, there is a lot to set up and this is part of that, a small tidbit before I get to a larger first chapter. Expect that chapter in about a week's time._

_Yours, -Hessarial_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**By writing this work of fiction I hereby lay absolutely no claim to the content, media, or IP it is based on, neither have I, nor will receive any monetary profit from it in any way.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From the diaries of Lady Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca**

_Is it with sorrow inside that my heart still beats? Or with resolve of being in such position as I am? It is both, for how could my heart still beat with such sadness held inside? Every beat hurts me. Every day that I have to realize and accept the fact that Dalmasca is no more, only its tattered remains under an Arcadian flag._

_Oh my love, each day that I see Dalmasca under such oppression I fall slowly inside. Was my wish to great? My wish of your love, of a family, of peace for our beautiful country? Ours was a wed of luck. Foul luck that on the day of our together, battle saw fit to see you torn wretchedly away from me. _

_Tears I cry for you Rasler, tears of sorrow that you are not here by my side and I am destined to see my land fall apart around me, with nothing I can possibly do to save her._

_If only I could escape this hell, I wish only to be one with you. To be in your arms, not a care in the world. To feel our love strong, not this pain that its absence has dealt me._

_Each day I wake, I stand before the Consul of our land, Vayne Solidor. _

_He wishes to see me at the head of my people, for them to look to me as their leader. But how am I to do such with clean conscience if it is he that is leading me as dog on a collar to do his bidding, that of Arcadia? Their flag now mars the walls of my father's palace, and the walls of its city he worked so hard to bring good to. Even the very streets of our wedding now hear the sound of armed Arcadian soldiers and lords walking them._

_They do not care for any but their own, they give no head to Rabinastre or its people. They steal, beat and lay law as they see fit. Such does not even befit an empire of the scope of Arcadia. I would think that if it was their intention at all to bring peace to us as Vayne's silver tongue has spoke, they would not act as they do._

_Why do they treat us so? Arcadia's aim has always been the conquer of Rozarria, but such head to do us harm they pay. Would they not seek allegiance instead of oppression from us? _

_Mayhap it is good that they do not, for I would never stoop so low as to be a benefactor of the empire that killed my father, and you my love._

_As of now I am confined to the palace and its grounds, my waking hours see me wandering aimlessly around them when I am not summoned to his Excellency's presence. _

_He walks these halls as if they are his own, as if it was he that built them with his own hand. He cares not for any of us._

_At night, before I take sleep I walk the rose gardens my father planted on the grounds in celebration of our wedding. Each night as I lay foot to these paths I think of you._

_I see you by my side._

_When I turn the corner from the step of the castle and see this sakura tree with flowers all around, all in bloom I remember the first time I saw you standing there under it, as gallant, bold and beautiful as ever, turning to lay eye on me. In that moment I knew we would be together. I knew we would be destined for to be as one. _

_My ever faithful partner, even in death. _

_On the night I saw you for the last time I was so afraid, so afraid for your life Rasler. I knew that Basch would sooner die himself than to see you taken from me. But oh how my heart ached each moment we sat, waiting for news of your victory or defeat. News was not given to me in word, no even as the messenger came rushing to the palace, telling of the paling's fail, behind him rode the remnant of our knights. _

_Our brave soldiers who risked their life for my kingdom._

_At their lead was Captain Basch, with you in his arms, and an arrow through your heart._

_When my eyes saw the sight before me, that was the moment of my death inside. Every resolve I had broke down to futility and I wept. _

_I wept for you, every day I did. Every day without you at my side was one I wished I did not have to live. It was, it is torture without you. _

_That night I wished only to follow you my love into the darkness. I tried to, oh I did try but in the end I knew that before we were together again I had to see my country free. _

_Free of this oppression that these years have brought. _

_My strength lies in you Rasler, in your next to me here in the cool of the night._

_Even as I lay pen to paper and write my heart to you, inside I still cry._

_I will follow you even into death my betrothed, we will be together._

_But I fear that in my resolve I must not come yet. There is much to be done, even as hopeless as this lot of life seems. I know I can find a way to restore my country. But I must be strong to do so. _

_My strength comes to me in you, in knowing that one day I will see your face once more, and that on that day no force in Ivalice will ever separate us again._

_Wait for me, my love. Wait for me to once again be by your side. I'm almost ready, there are but a pithy few years in front of me._

_And I will be yours once more._


End file.
